


Snake Whisper

by sepsis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: CHAPTER 4 SPOILERS!!, Childishness, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Freeform, Hypnotism, M/M, Marking, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oblivious, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos, dom Jamil, innocent kalim, lmk if i missed any tags, sub Kalim, top Jamil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsis/pseuds/sepsis
Summary: It seemed as though, despite his resentment, Jamil still missed Kalim. Though what exactly was it, that had prompted him to visit Kalim so late at night?
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Snake Whisper

Kalim Al-Asim spent yet another night with his elbows propped against the ledge of his pharaonic window and his cheek squished against his palm, gazing sadly at the sparkling stars that sparsely dotted the night sky.

Ever since Jamil Viper’s betrayal, he had been spending many nights like this — sleepless, and alone. Once upon a time, he would be greeted awake by his best friend, but those times were over. He fell asleep each night knowing that there would be no one to wake him the next morning. Even this, he could bear, but the sudden change (or moreso, revelation) in Jamil's demeanor was hard to come to terms with. Although Kalim pointedly ignored all of Jamil’s condescending words, it did not change the fact that he still heard them, hence Kalim was blatantly aware of Jamil’s attitude towards him.   
  
Kalim heaved a sigh, staring up at the moon while it reflected back within his clear, ruby eyes. He was happy that Jamil had relieved himself of the burden he had within his heart, but he could not help but wish he had the old, reliable Jamil back.   
“Well,” he said to himself, in an attempt to reassure, “he’ll come around soon.”   
“Who will?” said a voice from behind him. Kalim yelped in surprise, and whirled around, his eyes landing on Jamil, who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
“J-Jamil!” Kalim gasped, his face brightening at the sight of his old friend. He bounced over to the taller man, and grasped his hands, excitedly asking, “what are you doing here? Is there something you need?”   
Jamil raised a sharp brow, and curtly pulled his hands away. “Not in particular,” he said offhandedly, but elaborated no further.   
Jamil could have said nothing at all, and Kalim would have ushered him into his room regardless. He stepped aside and let Jamil walk around the room, who gazed at the pillows strewn about the ground in disdain. It took a moment for Kalim to catch on, but when he did, he hurriedly gathered the pillows and tossed them onto his bed, where he sat too, with his feet dangling.   
“You forgot one.” Without looking, Jamil pulled a pillow from under Kalim’s bed, and sat next to Kalim, placing the pillow neatly beside the others.   
“Oops!” Kalim giggled. “I’m still hopeless… But it’s okay! I’ve learnt a lot! I can even make instant ramen!”   
“That’s not really an extraordinary feat…” Jamil muttered, but he could not bite back the small smile that had sneaked onto his face.   
At the sight of this smile, Kalim flushed a warm pink. He had not seen Jamil make such a face in ages. “U-Um! Did you come just to visit?” he asked, tilting his head to get a better glimpse at Jamil’s expression, though to his dismay, his smile had only lasted a fleeting moment.   
Jamil shrugged, and looked down at his knees. “I guess you could say that. Do you want to hear the truth, though?”   
Kalim nodded enthusiastically, and leaned forwards, his voice a loud whisper as he questioned, “is it a secret?”   
“Well,” Jamil smiled, and leaned forwards too, watching as Kalim’s eyes widened and his cheeks pinkened.   
  
“It’s because I missed you.”   
  
Kalim’s mouth dropped open in a happy smile, and his sparkling eyes met Jamil’s. “I-I missed you too…!” he began to say, though the twinkle in his eyes had begun to fade as soon as Jamil had locked his gaze unto his former master’s.    
_“The one you see before you is your master,”_ Jamil recited under his breath. _“Answer when spoken to, bow your head to his orders._ Snake Whisper!” _   
_   
If this had been the first time, Kalim would have experienced an intense headache which would not have ceased until he stopped his struggle against Jamil’s unique magic. However, the change in his eyes was instantaneous, and in response to Jamil’s incantation, he softly murmured, _“yes, master.”_   
Jamil smiled, and just to check that Kalim was indeed under his spell, he ordered, “Lay down on the bed, Kalim.”   
“As you wish, master,” Kalim mumbled, as he pushed himself onto the bed and settled down upon his lavish pillows.   
“Right…” Jamil chuckled. “You’re as much of a fool as ever.”   
Even though controlling Kalim put a strain on his magic, this action felt as natural as breathing to the sorceror. He glanced at Kalim, who bore a blank expression and lay soundlessly where he had been ordered to. Jamil smiled to himself. Maybe he truly did miss Kalim.   
_ Or at least,  _ Jamil thought to himself,  _ I missed being in control like this. _ _   
_ _   
_ Jamil climbed over Kalim, watching the boy’s dainty chest rise and fall with his quiet breaths. He wrapped a hand around Kalim’s slender wrist, and brought it to his mouth, where he placed a silent kiss before pinning it above his head.   
Kalim stirred, but did not try to push Jamil off. Jamil lowered his face to Kalim’s neck, peppering down small kisses until he reached his collarbone, which he lapped at before harshly sucking on.   
Kalim gasped softly, but remained otherwise unmoving.   
Jamil only unlatched his lips from Kalim’s collarbone once he was sure he had left a mark that would blossom the next morning. He then sat up so that he could push Kalim’s sleeveless shirt up to his collarbones, revealing smooth, caramel skin that seemed to glisten under the moonlight. More alluring, were the penny-coloured nipples that had puckered up at the feel of the cool night air, which had been wafting in from the paneless window.   
Kalim’s toned body seemed to work its own form of magic on Jamil, who took in each svelte detail in turn, from his prominent, delicate hip bones to the alluring way his waist dipped inwards. With his middle finger, Jamil traced the intricate patterns that had been tatted in white ink onto his dark skin, where they lead further and further north, tugging Kalim’s loose pants off until—   
  
_ “Nnh!”  _ Kalim moaned, as Jamil wrapped his fingers around his cock, which was quite a few inches smaller than his own. Jamil loved the white tattoos that wrapped around Kalim’s thighs like vines, but in that moment, he could look at nothing but Kalim’s rose-coloured head, which had always been sensitive, and had already begun to weep under Jamil’s rough touch.   
But what kind of master would let his servant come before he did? With this thought in mind, Jamil pulled his hand away, and fumbled with the waistband of his pants until it lowered enough for him to pull out his own dick, which had been erect for some time.  
  
“Sit up,” Jamil ordered, his voice coming out huskier than he had anticipated.    
Kalim obeyed, slowly rising until he was sitting hazily on his knees. Jamil straightened himself, so that he towered over the kneeling figure beneath him, and grasped the back of Kalim’s head, his fingers tangling in his silvery hair. He pushed the enchanted boy towards his cock, which slipped past his agape mouth with ease.   
Jamil tilted his head back, a moan escaping his lips as he pushed his dick deeper down Kalim’s throat, who gagged slightly, but handled the eight inches relatively well.   
Kalim’s small throat seemed to tighten around Jamil’s cock, and Jamil wasted no time in slowly thrusting in and out, savoring the feel of his rival's soft gullet.   
_“U-Use your tongue,”_ Jamil hissed, and groaned loudly as Kalim’s plush tongue began swivelling around the tip of his cock, pushing into the slit and stroking the head as though he had been doing this his whole life. Jamil thought back to all the times he had done this while Kalim was under his spell. He supposed Kalim  _ had  _ been doing this his entire life.   
  
Kalim had begun to squeak and squirm in protest, a sure sign that the spell had begun to reach its end. Luckily, so had Jamil.   
The dark-haired man grunted as he came in Kalim’s mouth, who reacted with his (now) unclouded eyes widening in surprise. Jamil pulled out, and before Kalim could say a word, draped his face with the rest of his seed. Kalim squeezed one eye shut, and brought up a fist in a feeble attempt to shield his face.   
Jamil sighed contentedly, and calmly wiped his cock off on Kalim’s hair, who had let his mouth drop open so that globs of come slowly dripped out. He used the back of his hand to wipe the come off his chin, and only then seemed to suddenly realize that his own cock had been sitting outside his pants, exposed and damp with precome. He yelped, and quickly yanked the blankets over his thighs, then looked up at Jamil with a startled expression.   
  
“J-Jamil—?” he said, desperately trying to piece together what his innocent mind could gather. “D-Did you hypnotize me…?”   
Jamil had already tucked his cock away, and seemed as composed as he's always been. “You’re as slow as ever.”   
Utterly confused, Kalim watched Jamil as he strutted towards the door. However, just before he left, he paused, and tossed over his shoulder, “I really did miss you,” before letting the heavy door shut behind him.   
  
Kalim, momentarily forgetting the puzzling situation he was in, beamed and made a sound of pure felicity.    
“S-So… he really does miss me!” he chirped to himself, cupping his own face with giddy. Though, when he pulled his fingers away from his face, a string of come stretched out as well, before breaking in two and continuing to slide downwards. This reminded Kalim of his bewilderment, which had returned.  
  
“But… _what just happened?”_   


**Author's Note:**

> once i realized jamil had been controlling kalim, that was literally all i could think about lol


End file.
